Gangsta Thing-Thing Failure
"I am more powerful... I will become the leader, and you can't stop me miss Frankenstein." -''Gangsta! Failure to Crimson.'' Description Failure is the Alpha and creator of the Bio Deazease gang . They have few different abilites and different weaknesses compared to their original version. Gangsta! Failure is extremely aggressive and overprotective to their territory and their gang members, especially to Success. Their current power rank is 81. It seems that Failure is seeking to become a leader, due to their overconfident words related to leadership. The reason of this overconfidence is: they're the founder of the group and they're the one who made the gang spread to Sunset City, finally having control of it. Failure also won many alone fights with other gang leaders, causing their gang to rise and be powerful. They're more introvert than extrovert, making them a mysterious member that nobody knows much about them, besides Success. They're also the only one that give many orders compared to the other ones at the same rank level. Criminal Activities: * Stealing * Vandalism * Bullying and theatening * Killing/ Murdering * Torturing * Poaching * Cannibalism 'Overall personality, abilities and weaknesses:' The First Fight Failure was the one who won the first fight against a leader of another gang. Their first fight was brutal and bloody. The reason why it happened was because the other gang provoked them, by under-estimating the Bio Deazease gang's power. The insults, threats and sarcasm provoked Failure to fight to back, filled with anger. Failure's combat obsession caused themselves to fight without allies, alone, telling all their gang members to run away for their safety and lives. Unfortunately, the other gang had 8 fighters, while Failure was by themselves. The battle begun, when Failure started to deeply scratch their opponents's skin, into the flesh. Few of them died from bleeding out, but most of them still stood alive. The unknown gang's leader, frustrated, asked his friends to hold Failure on the wall while he rips off their hands. Luckily, Failure's right hand wasn't completed ripped, only their finger. Triggered by the lost of their hand, they saw and stared at the sharp bone on their lost hand. The leader ripped the hand off, but didn't completely ripped out the bones. Without hesitation, Failure dives their hand bone inside the man's stomach and cuts it open to let the guts come out. Few seconds later, their opponent dies and his gang members flee, leaving his corpse behind. As a celebration, Failure devoured the unknown gang leader's corpse and returned to their gang's HQ, telling the good news to their fellow members. However, the news did not please Success at all. "You almost got yourself killed, it is not good news Failure. We're not weak, so stop telling us to leave." Since the First Battle, the Bio Deazease gang earned lots of power and even made them look powerful enough to take over few more regions in Sunset City. Failure's relationships FRIENDS Success Failure and Success are best friends, just like their originals. Failure is more overprotective to them than anyone or anything else. They interact many times, and see each other everyday. Most of the time, Failure can be seen in company with Success while doing crime activities. Their friendship is unbreakable, no matter what. They rarely fight, usually because of Failure's overprotection problems. NEUTRAL Onyx Failure and Onyx are more likely to be considered as neutral. Failure tries to tell Onyx what's best to do other than spending everyday drinking alcohol, making himself drunk and sexually being active. Everytime Onyx does not listens to them or refuses their suggestions and orders, it angers them, causing Failure's hatred to grow. Other than the negative side, Onyx is somewhat a friend to them because of his help, before they created the gang. When Onyx is not drunk and serious, it makes Failure happy that he is finally able to do his job correctly. ENEMIES Crimson Crimson also seeks to be the leader. Their relationship isn't going well, because of the competing. Failure heavily dislikes her for trying to take their place and saying negative comments about them. Even if they are enemies, Failure would always risk their life to protect their gang members. NEUTRAL Saphire There isn't really much interaction between them, because Failure only gives orders to her. Their relationship is more based on actions, other than words and physical contact. Saphire's sexually dominant side and sex obsession affects their relation. Failure dislikes this, because sexual acts disgusts them and are not what the gang is supposed to do. The only part that doesn't affect them much is when Saphire gets money from it. What Failure likes about Saphire, is that she never refuses the orders given and she never does her job in the wrong way. Hyper Amethyst Notes * Gangsta! Failure used to be Classic! Failure, before the month of June 2017. Their design look and personality almost look the same.